1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device to aid in masturbation and more particularly pertains to assisting in the ejaculation of sperm through the use of a masturbation aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical aids for sex purposes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical aids for sex purposes of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting in masturbation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,650 to Reinhard R. Gellert discloses an automated masturbatory device. While this device and other known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a medical device to aid in masturbation that allows assisting in ejaculation of sperm through the use of a masturbation aid.
In this respect, the medical device to aid in masturbation according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in the ejaculation of sperm through the use of a masturbation aid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved medical device to aid in masturbation which can be used for assisting in the ejaculation of sperm through the use of a masturbation aid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.